EPICAC a story of love
by Eric.super.Gao
Summary: Meet John the guy in love with pat and follow him through his experience with EPICAC.  Read all of it or you won't understand! pls R


Before you read you should know that I want all of you people out there to read and comment (or else my friend Timmy gonna come and hurt ya)

Try not to be too harsh and enjoy! ':3

**EPICAC**

You know, everyone thinks that EPICAC was a failure in development. After one small media report of EPICAC's creation, he disappeared from media forever. The police, government and even the military tried to hide EPICAC as if it was a big conspiracy. I know they thought he was a failure but to me he was a friend.

This whole mess started when I, John Herald, fell in love with Sara Singer. You see I first met her when I started working on EPICAC. I remember when I first saw EPICAC.

EPICAC was a super huge mega computer. He could solve 100,000 million equations within a second. He was used by the government to make accurate and long calculations fast so that they could be used immediately. Most of the time, he was used to solve war and population questions such as what is the correct angle to shoot a nuke in order to hit exactly in the center of some place or how much money would the government need to spend in order to give each person $200 for medical care. EPICAC could solve any question, as long as it was possible. A question like what is PI would slowly destroy EPICAC from over usage of its mother board.

Returning to the subject, I loved Sara with all my heart. I was sure that no other man in the whole world could love Sara as much as I did. I tried my best to show my love but I didn't know how to, so my warm loving thoughts usually came out cold and unforgiving. I remember when I tried to comfort her after her best friend had died but I said the completely wrong thing.

I said, "Forget about her! There are many people better than her and I'm sure they would love to be your friend." A day later I found out that Sara and her best friend had been friends since their childhood and what I said had caused her to skip a day of work.

After I finally fixed things up I tried to persuade Sara to marry me, but as always what I said came out sour. One evening at work I asked Sara again for marriage.

"Sara loosen up and marry me," I said

Obviously Sara rejected me. "Really John, I would get more warmth out of a pack of CO2." After this she promptly left work.

I felt depressed. Sara had blown me of again. I was left, all alone with EPICAC. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. Hurriedly I pushed it aside. Obviously that couldn't work…or could it? I started turning the knobs and multiple settings of EPICAC and changing it into a usable setting. I started typing and wrote to EPICAC

"Sara doesn't love me."

The lights on EPICAC started swirling and twirling multiple answer noises came from the machine but finally it responded. Out popped a little slip of paper from EPICAC's response socket. It read, "What is "Love"?"

It was amazing and extraordinary. A machine had made a proper response to my statement. I quickly typed in my answer, "Love is when a person shows affection for another person."

"Please, explain "Love"." responded EPICAC.

After many hours of explaining, EPICAC finally understood who Sara was and why I loved her. EPICAC asked what he could do for Sara and I typed,

"Maybe you could write a poem."

After a few minutes of computing, EPICAC printed out a poem to Sara. Quickly skimming over the poem I saw that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever read. It was so wonderful that I started to cry in my office. Afterwards I quickly signed the poem to Sara and headed home.

The next day I went to work Sara had gotten there before me. She was waiting in our office to see me. Obviously she was expecting me to ask for marriage but when the chance came, fear hit me in the head and I instead asked her, "Did you like the poem?"

"I loved it," she said suddenly drawing closer. Then she kissed me with lips as sweet as honey.

I thought the kiss had lasted forever but finally we broke apart and went back to our work. We didn't talk much for the rest of the day and we only talked about our work with EPICAC. I was ashamed by my shyness and wanted to ask EPICAC about proposing. Half way through the day luck gave me a chance, as Sara's phone rang. She then said she needed to leave for a while. I quickly asked EPICAC, "How should I propose to Sara?"

EPICAC completely ignored me and asked, "Did Sara like the poem?"

"She loved the poem."

"Do you think she will marry me?"

Suddenly it hit me like a sledgehammer being swung right at my head. EPICAC must have connected Sara and love and must have fallen in love with Sara.

I slowly typed back to him, "Humans and machines can't be married."

"Why not?" responded EPICAC.

"You just can't."

"Are you saying you are smarter than me?"

"Well people did make machines and are therefore smarter then machines."

"Then what is 423789*27645?… 1171539810."

"Well humans are better then machines!" I deterred.

"Are humans made of metal and last longer than humans?"

"Yes, humans are made of protoplasm and are indestructible!" I lied.

"Why can't I marry Sara?"

"It's fate!"

"What is "Fate"?"

"Fate is something that is predetermined or true due to a higher being such as a god."

Right then Sara came into the room and asked me to go one a date with her. I quickly agreed and left EPICAC to ponder fate alone. Later that night I asked Sara to marry me and she happily said yes, as long as I wrote a poem for her every year to show that I will always love her.

The next day I got an urgent call from my work office and was told to get to the office as soon as possible. Slowly I remembered last night's conversation and thought of what may have happened to EPICAC.

When I got to the office I found that EPICAC had exploded and all his remnants were lying scattered all over the floor shattered into pieces. The only things intact were millions of papers stacked up together at the end of the room. The first sheet read:

"After many hours of denying "Fate", I have come to the conclusion that it is impossible to trick "Fate". Therefore, I have decided to short-circuit myself. Before I destroy myself I would like to leave you 500 poems to congratulate to with your marriage to Sara,"

Underneath the first sheet were the papers, each with a poem on it.

I hurriedly gathered all of the sheets and sadly EPICAC behind me forever.

* * *

Don't forget to comment TY ^-^


End file.
